


Androids and Deviants

by youngbrokeboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbrokeboy/pseuds/youngbrokeboy
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the characters of Detroit: Become Human. This is ONLY about the characters and not the real people!





	1. Limp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin becomes an amputee and Nines steps in to take care of the wounded detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2034 words

It had been months since the accident. Gavin could still hear the sounds of cracking bone and tearing metal. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the android's arm ripping away from his body, thirium spraying across the floor. He'd close his eyes again and see the blurry image of his surroundings, then looking down and only seeing one of his legs. He remembered the terror. He remembered the adrenaline pumping through his body and the numbness that swallowed him whole. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore and crawled frantically away from the explosion site, his body trembling with panic and he could feel the blood draining out of what was left of him. 

"Nines!" he had screamed, pleading with himself that the android wasn't destroyed in the explosion and that he would come to save Gavin from this nightmare. 

Quick footsteps approached him and he looked up to see the metallic eyes of the RK900 staring down at him with emotions that Gavin had never seen before. 

"Gavin, I've got you. Don't worry, I've got you," he stammered frantically while turning the man over on his back as he cried out in pain. 

"I can't feel my leg!" Gavin's voice was breaking from the screams.

"Officer down! I need a medic!" Nines had called out while dragging Gavin with an inhuman strength towards the cruisers. Gavin was still crying out, tears streaming down his face as he desperately clung to the android's arm. His vision was going dark, and as much as he tried to fight it, he grew weaker and weaker until he slipped unconscious. 

He was currently sitting on the edge on a hospital bed with his pant leg rolled up above his knee. It was quiet and it smelled like rubbing alcohol. Gavin twiddled his thumbs and swung his foot absentmindedly while waiting for either the doctor or Nines, whoever got back first. 

There was a small knock on the door and Gavin looked up to see Nines stepping into the room with a styrofoam cup in his hand. 

"Ah, I told you I didn't need anything," Gavin muttered while the android handed him the cup. It was warm and smelled bitter and Gavin knew instantly that it was hospital coffee. 

"I know," Nines replied while placing a kiss on Gavin's cheek that was ultimately swatted away by the softly blushing man. Gavin rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee and leaned back against the wall that was behind the bed. 

"Are you nervous?" the android asked while peering at the detective curiously. 

"I'm ready to get back to fucking work. I'm sick of the crutches and sitting on the damn couch all day."

Nines smiled softly before continuing, "You know you won't be doing the same work as you were before. Don't get your hopes up." 

Gavin dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, "If you can bounce back with the new arm then I can bounce back with a new fucking leg." 

"I am an android, my body is replaceable, your's is not," the android stated simply. Gavin shot him a look that Nines understood as "you crossed the line" and he didn't say anything further. 

Shortly after, the doctor came in holding a simple robotic prosthetic leg.

"Well Gavin, you ready?" she asked, smiling over the Gavin from a desk a few feet away. 

"God, you know it," Gavin grinned and looked up at Nines with a determined look on his face. 

"Now I have to tell you that this won't be a quick fix. You'll really have to work at rehabilitating your leg and getting your strength back. I'm talking months of physical therapy," she stated seriously and Gavin nodded. 

"Understood, ma'am," he said while scooting forward on the bed and sticking his stump outward. 

The doctor did some final measurements and adjustments to the leg before seamlessly slipping it on to Gavin's knee. He felt the leg grab on to the remaining limb and its internal mechanics working against his skin. 

"Hey Nines," Gavin began, looking up at the android nervously, "You wanna help me out here? I'll probably be a bit rusty, no pun intended." 

Nines smiled softly and nodded before stepping in front of Gavin and holding his hands out. Gavin tentatively took both of the android's hands and lifted himself up onto his organic leg before gingerly setting his new leg onto the ground. 

"Let's take a few steps forward," Nines instructed and Gavin nodded quickly, eyes looking down to his feet and he attempted to follow Nines who was now stepping backward. 

As much as Gavin hoped he could miraculously walk again, he stumbled and fell directly into the android's chest, knees hitting the ground with a solid thud. Gavin hissed at the pain shooting up through his amputated leg and tears coming to his eyes out of frustration. 

"Son of a bitch," he cursed as Nines helped him back into standing upright. 

"You're doing just fine, darling," Nines spoke the last part softly and Gavin felt his cheeks get warm. Nines knew that Gavin secretly liked terms of endearment as much as he pretended to gag at other people who did it to their partners. 

Nines could tell that Gavin was having a hard time getting himself to trust the false leg beneath him when he couldn't feel his foot touching the floor as he would hesitate with every step and ultimately stumble. He would gently slide his thumbs across the back of the detective's hands in an attempt to soothe him, but with every failed attempt, the more frustrated he became. 

Nines finally decided that Gavin had enough when he saw a tear slip down his face. 

"May we have a moment?" he asked the doctor and she simply smiled sincerely and stepped out of the room. 

It was quiet for several seconds after the door shut behind her and Gavin couldn't get himself to look the android in the face. 

"Gavin," Nines said gently while still holding his hands in his to steady him. 

"What?" he shot back, sniffling quietly and leaning back onto the hospital bed. 

"This isn't going to be easy. You need to give yourself time to get used to it," the android spoke and Gavin nodded, now annoyed with the whole situation. 

"Yeah, I think I fucking got that part," he muttered, rolling his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face, it having grown out from the months of Gavin not leaving the house. 

They sat in silence again before Nines pulled the detective into a solid, firm hug. Gavin hesitated for a moment, then wiggled his arms up so he could rest them on his lover's chest. Another moment of silence followed and Nines could gradually feel Gavin's breathing become more ragged and shallow until he was crying into his chest. 

"I want my fucking leg back! I fucking hate this!" he sobbed and Nines held him tight, gently stroking his hair and planting reassuring kisses to the top of his head. 

Gavin hiccuped and the continued, "I can't even close my eyes without remembering everything. I always see you first, your arm... Then my leg and... You were fixed so easily and I just thought maybe I could be fixed too."

His crying had quieted and Nines gently swiped tears off of his face and helped him to sit back down on the hospital bed, "You will be fixed, my dear. It will just take some time before you're back to you." 

Gavin nodded reluctantly and stuck his prosthetic out, turning his leg and studying the dynamics of the limb. The skin on the android's hand peeled back showing the white and blue of his digits. He gently took Gavin's hand, feeling the full extent of his skin and the warmth that radiated from him. Gavin didn't flinch at the cold plastic casing anymore, he was used to feeling it against his own skin when Nines wanted to be closer to him. 

~

It had been 6 months since the first appointment with the prosthetist and Gavin was improving rapidly. Nines did remember how Gavin would collapse in his arms and cry out of frustration when he would push himself too far. However, Gavin had reached a point where he only needed a cane or a wall to support him as he hobbled around with a new vigor that the RK900 hadn't seen since the accident. His therapist had also given him the okay for him to return to work. 

Nines heard the distinct step-thud sequence of Gavin walking down the hall as he stood in the kitchen preparing a coffee for him as he always did. 

"It's about fucking time I get back to work," Gavin beamed as he made his way into the kitchen where Nines handed him his coffee. "Being stuck in the house for a year was driving me up the damn walls."

Nines just smiled and pulled Gavin close for a quick kiss before going to get their jackets. 

"Hey wait," Gavin called softly, a playful grin on his face. 

"Yes?" Nines asked, turning to look at him. 

"I want another kiss," he said with a pucker of his lips. Nines rolled his eyes and laughed to himself as if his boyfriend wasn't an absolute dork. 

"C'mon baby," he whined, reaching out and just barely reaching the android's hand before pulling him closer. 

"We're going to be late," the android began softly as Gavin slid his hand around the back of his neck. 

"They can wait 5 more minutes," he smirked and pulled Nines down into a solid kiss. It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds were their soft breathing as they kissed softly. 

"I love you," Gavin whispered after pulling back. The RK900 studied the man quietly for a moment. 

His smile was soft and he quickly pecked Gavin's lips again, "I know." 

~ 

"Would you like assistance walking into the building, Detective?" Nines asked, resuming his normal android-like role. 

Gavin waved him off and pulled himself out of the car, cane in hand as he shut the car door behind him and got himself situated. 

"I'm gonna walk into that fucking building like it's the last thing I do," Gavin muttered while beginning his climb up the short steps to the Detroit Police Station. 

Nines nodded and followed closely behind, keeping an eye on whether or not Gavin was about to trip or need a second to rest. He didn't, though, instead he hobbled his way up every step and took his proud and gracious steps through the front doors. 

"I'm back fuckers!" was the first thing he called out, causing the RK900 to roll his eyes. Several people cheered and Connor was the first one to run over to him. 

"Detective! I'm so glad you're back! You're doing very well on your prosthetic. Nines has been updating me regularly on your recovery," Connor beamed while shaking Gavin's free hand. Gavin glared up at Nines who did not make eye contact with the man, but rather stared straight ahead as if he didn't notice. 

"Thanks, Toaster," Gavin chuckled and began to make his way to his desk, Nines and Connor watching him say his greetings to others. 

"How's he been doing?" Connor asked while looking at the android who was watching his lover carefully. 

"Determined, frustrated. He's getting better," Nines stated, eventually looking at Connor. "He's become very reliant on me, however." 

There was a pause and Connor could tell his successor was thinking about something.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"He told me he loved me," Nines said, his LED flashed yellow and a barely-there blue blush covered his pale skin. 

Connor reached out and their skin deactivated as they interfaced, and he smiled softly as he was overwhelmed with feelings that Connor knew as love and adoration. 

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy that you have found someone that makes you so content," Connor beamed and Nines nodded softly.

"Thank you, Connor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a detective to attend to," Nines replied before walking over to Gavin who was grinning back at him while talking to Tina.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines discovers that he is asexual and struggles with telling his partner, Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one because I based Nines's feelings off of my own. Enjoy (:  
> 1053 words

Nines had admitted to Connor one day that he hadn't felt much - if any - sexual desire towards his new romantic partner, Gavin Reed. 

It was something that Nines assumed was a faulty wire somewhere or that he just simply wasn't programmed to feel it as he was more of a soldier type than the social type of his predecessor. 

"Sexuality is not anywhere in our original coding. I personally would not be surprised if it didn't show up at all. Does Detective Reed know about this?" Connor explained as they went over some paperwork during their overtime. Nines had allowed Gavin to go home without him as he wished to speak with Connor in private. 

"I have not explained it to him yet. I wanted to get your analysis first as you have had more experience as a deviant than I have." 

"I have not had many sexual partners myself. I find my work very rewarding and I don't usually find satisfaction in the act. If you're anything like me, you are probably very similar. Although our deviancy does call for personality differences due to different experiences," Connor began and looked at Nines from where he sat next to him. "Have you had any sexual encounters with the detective?" 

Nines knew from his social protocol that something like that was inappropriate to ask your coworkers. However, Nines felt an almost sibling-like connection with Connor and deemed it an acceptable conversation to have. 

"Yes. Twice actually. I did enjoy it very much, particularly because I had never felt something like that before. However, I didn't necessarily want to do it for myself, but rather to please Gavin," Nines explained while scanning the area to make sure that no one was nearby. 

"Sentient sexuality is a very liberal concept nowadays. I don't think anyone would be particularly surprised if you did tell them you felt that way," Connor smiled at him. "I think you should tell the detective your feelings. Communication is one of the biggest factors in a successful romantic relationship." 

Nines thanked him and they continued with their work, talking about anything that they could think of just to fill the silent air. Both had agreed that since deviating, silence had become one of the most unbearable things they had experienced, so they talked regularly about anything that happened in their lives or things that they randomly searched for online. 

Connor drove Nines back to Gavin's apartment and Nines found himself standing outside the door for a few moments as his processors whirred in his head. He knew he could do this inside without any detection from Gavin, but he was unsure of how to approach the subject. 

Eventually, he entered the apartment and discarded his jacket onto the back of one of the dining chairs at the table. The house was quiet and Nines scanned the house before finding Gavin's heat source in their bedroom. He knew that Gavin wouldn't have heard him due to his silencing features so he pushed in the chair so it scratched against the ground. One of the cats must have heard him because he heard a purr come from somewhere nearby. 

"Nines?" Gavin called from their bedroom. Nines's face twitched in a smile as he traveled down the hall. Peaking into their bedroom, he saw Gavin lying against a stack of pillows with his phone in his hands, face illuminated by the screen. 

"Hello, Gavin," Nines responded while coming into the room and Gavin grinned up at him. 

"You were out late. You and Connor have fun?" 

"As much fun as paperwork can be," Nines responded and Gavin snickered at the joke. Nines began to change into clothes that Gavin had set aside for him to sleep in; a t-shirt and a pair of loose-hanging boxers. 

Nines could tell that Gavin's eyes were on him as he undressed and folded his clothes neatly before redressing in his sleep clothes. His LED flickered yellow and Gavin shifted in bed behind him. He could feel his unease hanging in the air although he assumed that Gavin hadn't noticed. 

"Gavin," he began while turning to face the detective. "Have you ever encountered individuals that don't particularly experience sexual desire for others?" 

Gavin's expression changed from interest to confusion, "Well, I mean yeah. It's not uncommon. Why do you ask?" 

Nines's LED flickered red before settling back to yellow and his head tilted to the side as his eyes drifted to the ground. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Come here," Gavin motioned for Nines to sick next to him and shifted to make room. 

"I had a conversation with Connor today and we came to the conclusion that I should tell you about my lack of sexual desire. I was hesitant because I know that we have had sexual encounters before, and I enjoyed them, but I believe that I am indifferent to the act altogether. I would not go searching it out myself for my own pleasure," Nines stated, quick and analytical even though his blinking LED was giving away his inner emotions. 

Gavin was quiet for a moment and Nines turned his head to see that he had a confused look on his face, "So does that mean you don't want to fuck anymore?" 

Nines wasn't sure how to respond. He knew that Gavin meant it in a more meaningful way, however, his normal demeanor slipped through and made him sound lack-luster. 

"We can continue our sexual relationship. I enjoy pleasing you, that is more satisfying to me than just partaking in the act for my own pleasure. I believe now that you know, you may notice how my actions may differ from partners you've had in the past."

Gavin reached up and placed his hand on Nines's cheek, Nines's skin under his palm involuntarily deactivating. His eyes fell closed and he leaned his face against the detective's hand lightly, his LED swirling to a serene blue for the first time since coming home. 

"Whatever makes you happy, Nines. Just let me know," Gavin said softer than before and Nines looked up to him to see a loving glint to his eyes in the dark. Nines nodded and they both leaned in simultaneously and kissed each other softly, Nines's cheeks twitching in a smile against the detective's lips.


	3. Cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Trans!Gavin is nervous about having sex with Nines for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1574 words

trans!Gavin au

Nines could tell there was something that Gavin wasn't telling him from the first time that Gavin allowed him to spend the night at his apartment. Their relationship was fairly new and so Gavin had just started allowing Nines to see and stay at his apartment. 

Gavin was very sexual by nature, always ending up on the android's lap by the end of the night, their lips locked in heavy, passionate kisses. However, Nines had noticed that no matter how much Gavin got turned on, he had not exhibited any signs of an erection nor had wanted Nines to even remotely touch him anywhere below his hips or above his thighs. Nines had figured that Gavin was impotent which would have been unusual for his age, but not unlikely. 

Nines had also noticed that Gavin never particularly took his shirt off in front of the android, and if he did, he would always face away from him until he had put another shirt on. Through Nines's analyses, due to the detective's usual behavior, anxiety or nervousness in relationships could have very much have been the problem. Nines wasn't one to intrude on others' lives, but as he saw Gavin and him in a more intimate relationship, he thought it would be appropriate to ask. 

"Gavin?" Nines chimed up from his desk across from Gavin's one day. Gavin grunted in response as he didn't look up from his computer. 

Nines took that as a cue to continue, "Why have we not engaged in sexual intercourse yet?" 

Gavin's shoulders tensed up and his heart rate elevated as his eyes darted to the android and then around the room to make sure no one had heard what Nines had just said. 

"What the fuck?" Gavin hissed while motioning for Nines to lower his voice. 

"I apologize," Nines said in a lower tone while leaning closer to Gavin to make the conversation more private. "It's just that I have picked up that I arouse you immensely and you have informed me of past sexual partners. I figured you would have wanted to engage in the act by now. I am more than willing to wait, I was just curious-" 

Gavin had cut him off with a sharp wave of the hand as the other he rubbed down his face with a sigh. 

"Can we talk about this later? Please?" Gavin asked, his tone sharp, indicating that this was not a question even though he had phrased it as such. Nines nodded curtly before straightening and going back to his work. He glanced over and saw that Gavin's cheeks were a deep red and his heart rate had not dropped yet. Nines picked up on the acute fight-or-flight response that Gavin was experiencing but decided to let it go, knowing that the detective didn't want to talk about it. 

\---

It was a couple days later and Gavin had still not brought up the conversation that Nines had initiated at the beginning of the week. He had also not started any sexual encounters with Nines, only sharing quick kisses in the morning before work and after Gavin would drop Nines off at his apartment. 

Gavin had invited Nines over to stay the night as it was a Friday and neither of them - unless Nines decided to take an extra shift - would have to work in the morning. The evening went by comfortably, Gavin wandering around the kitchen waiting for the pizza guy while chatting with Nines who was sat in the living room, peering at him through the open walkway. 

They agreed to watch movies while Gavin ate and drank a few beers. Nines had his arm draped over the back of the sofa and Gavin leaned into the android's side after he had finished eating and sipped his beer contently. 

The movie had ended and they retreated into Gavin's room where Gavin handed Nines some night clothes and grabbed his own before going into the bathroom to change. Once changed and in bed, it wasn't long before they began to share soft kisses, Gavin's arm wrapped around Nines's shoulders whose hands were placed on Gavin's hips. 

Nines could tell that Gavin was hesitant, being a little more cautious than usual and taking things slow. However, Gavin did cautiously take Nines hand and slide it up under his shirt where Nines could feel the rough and scarred expanse of Gavin's abdomen. Sliding his hand up just a bit further, his fingers came into contact with a thick scar running horizontally just under Gavin's pectoral muscle. Nines paused and Gavin's eyes looked up from his lips to meet the android's almost impassive gaze. Sliding his hand across Gavin's chest, he felt another one. There were only two and by the way it rippled slightly, Nines knew it must've been a very old surgery scar. 

Gavin almost looked scared, his face holding a wild-eyed look that Nines could decipher as nervousness. To calm his boyfriend's nerves, he placed gentle kisses to the man's lips as his fingers slid across his nipples, causing Gavin to gasp ever so softly against the android's mouth. 

Something glitched inside Nines as he felt static crackling in his vocal unit. He quickly pushed Gavin onto his back and hovered above him so that he could use both hands to work at Gavin's sensitive nipples. Gavin reached around Nines's neck and pulled him down so he could kiss him passionately, his hips rutting up against the android's thigh as he was being fondled. 

"N-Nines," Gavin all but whimpered as Nines moved his mouth down to Gavin's neck where he bit deep bruises into the detective's neck, feeling his own cooling fans whirring inside him as his core temperature increased. 

One of Nines's hands slipped down and paused at the waistband of Gavin's boxers, "May I?" 

Gavin paused, his face flushed as he panted lightly. Their eyes met and Nines only wished he could interface with Gavin to know exactly what was going on in his mind, to know exactly what he was afraid of and what he wanted. He wanted to share all of his feelings for Gavin and everything he loved about him and that, no matter how different his body may be, he would still relish in being able to explore it and know every inch of it. 

After a moment, Gavin nodded and their eyes stayed locked together as Nines's hand slipped past his waistband. Nines had been mistaken earlier when he assumed that Gavin had not been hard during their last sexual encounters. He most certainly was, his dick stuck out just past his folds and was throbbing against Nines's fingertips. He moved down just a bit father and felt where he was slick and wet and hot. 

He noticed that Gavin was waiting for his response, his eyes searching Nines's face for some sort of rejection. However, his face then twisted into pleasure when Nines pushed two fingers deep into Gavin, a soft moan leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered closed. Nines worked his fingers in and out of Gavin slowly, feeling the way Gavin pulsed around him and how his breathing was soft whiny pants.

Nines analyzed every aspect of Gavin's face as he writhed under him. The way his mouth parted and gaped slightly when Nines twisted his fingers. The way his eyes were shut and when he would let out the smallest moans. Nines wanted to hear more. 

"Nines, what- oh," was all Gavin could manage when Nines pulled his boxers down and moved Gavin's legs over his shoulders before placing one fluid lick upward and attaching his lips to Gavin's dick. 

A string of moans and curses came from Gavin whose hips bucked toward Nines's mouth as his whole body shivered. Nines swirled his tongue against Gavin's dick and he dropped one of Gavin's legs to push his fingers back into him. 

Nines had never head Gavin make such obscene noises before and he was absolutely relishing in it. He loved how Gavin's back arched as he clenched around Nines's thrusting fingers and how every time Nines did something new with his tongue against his dick he would moan again. Gavin's fingers tangled in the android's perfect hair and pulled him all the closer. 

"F-fuck, Nines I-" Gavin whimpered and Nines could hear the desperation in his voice before he tensed up completely, covering Nines's fingers in his wetness before going limp against the bed. Nines pulled back, taking his fingers into his mouth and doing an analysis before putting Gavin's boxers back on. 

Gavin had rolled onto his side and Nines climbed up the bed so that they were lying facing each other. Pulling the blanket over them, Gavin wrapped himself around the android and placed a grateful kiss on his lips. 

"Thanks for not being weird about it," Gavin mumbled while resting his head against Nines's chest. Nines ran his fingers through the detective's hair and his lips twitched in a smile at the blush that had crept down past Gavin's shirt collar. 

"Of course," Nines replied softly, his LED spinning a serene blue. "Get some sleep." 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Gavin joked before going quiet. It took only minutes for Gavin to fall asleep and Nines couldn't help but look upon him, memorizing every inch on his face and storing them with everything else he had collected about Gavin.


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin can't sleep due to his PTSD and accidentally falls asleep at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to "Limp"  
> 931 words

Gavin hadn't been sleeping very well the past week. Nines had noticed when he would come out of stasis that Gavin would be awake in the living room watching TV. There would even be nights where Gavin would desperately shake Nines awake, clinging to him with post nightmare fear. He would even catch Gavin shooting up from naps and grasping for his missing leg before realizing his surroundings. 

It had been a year since the accident. Gavin had been almost completely rehabilitated physically, but he still suffered from PTSD that the primarily affected him while he slept. Or at least, that's what he told Nines. 

The irregular sleep schedule didn't seem to affect his work too much, as Gavin regularly stayed up late and woke up early. Nines did analyses every day and noticed that Gavin's health was gradually declining. He'd stay home - at Nines's orders - when Nines detected a cold or flu symptoms well before Gavin did. However, that didn't stop Gavin from working from home. Nines would come home on some occasions to find Gavin hunched over the dining table snoring softly. It brought an endearing twitch of a smile to Nines's face before he gently shook Gavin awake and shooed him off to bed. 

It was a slow day at the precinct and Gavin had been awake the entire night before, staring lazily at the television that played nothing he was interested in but kept him awake through the night. Nines had decided to stay up with him even though Gavin had insisted that Nines do his hardware checks because he "never knew when he would download a virus." 

"It will take a lot more than a simple webpage virus to crash my processors, Gavin," he had reassured, even though Gavin grumbled and just leaned back against the android who had his arm around his shoulders. 

Nines had gotten several coffees for Gavin, noting the bags under his eyes and the way he fumbled while trying to attach his leg in the morning. He was currently in the break room, stirring up another 2 sugar no cream for the detective when Teena walked in and lightly touched Nines's shoulder. 

"He's asleep honey, don't bother," she smiled at him and Nines's eyebrows scrunched slightly before he thanked her and she went to make her own coffee. While Gavin was most certainly not supposed to be sleeping on the job, Nines's had handed in several therapist reports to Fowler explaining Gavin's unstable sleep schedule. While it was against protocol, Fowler understood and dismissed the attentive android and made a note in Gavin's file.

Nines entered the bullpen, coffee in hand as he made his way towards Gavin's desk. He enabled his silencing features as he approached their desks, seeing Gavin's head resting atop his folded arms and his back heaving lightly as he breathed. 

Nines's head tilted slightly as he looked at the detective, his face the most peaceful it had been in months. The android's mouth twitched in a smiled and he set the coffee down before pulling off his jacket and placing it gently over Gavin's sleeping form. Gavin shifted slightly before settling back down. Nines had frozen, afraid he had woken Gavin, but when he saw that he had just shifted slightly, he cautiously made his way back to his own desk where he could keep an eye on the sleeping man while still getting work done. 

Several people had come by during the time he was asleep to ask Gavin for something revolving a case. They were met with Nines's sharp gaze who quickly dismissed them with a very quiet comment of "come back later." 

An hour and a half passed by before Gavin sat up tentatively with a deep inhale, his hands coming up to rub the sleep out of his face and he sighed. Nines watched him carefully, looking for signs of anything that would require immediate emotional attention. However, Gavin just blinked a few times before looking over at Nines with squinting eyes. 

"How long was I out?" Gavin grumbled, his voice rough in his throat and Nines tried a smile. 

"One hour, thirty-seven minutes and forty-four seconds," he stated and Gavin rolled his eyes but nodded. 

"'M sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep. Did Fowler notice?" Gavin looked up at Fowler's office, but the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. 

"No, he was out for the day helping out on an investigation. It is also his mother's birthday so he was only here for half of the day." 

Gavin nodded before rubbing his face again. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Nines's jacket draped across his shoulder. His face warmed in a blush and he glanced at Nines who was looking at him softly. 

"Do, uh, you want your jacket back?" Gavin stammered nervously. They didn't share many public displays of affection as Gavin always found himself flustered by them. 

"You may wear it for the day if you would like. It is not required for me to wear it anymore," Nines replied and watched Gavin pause before carefully pushing his arms into the sleeves and pulling it closer to his body. 

When he thought that Nines wasn't looking, Gavin pulled the corner of the jacket up to his nose and inhaled deeply, appreciating the fresh scent of the cleaner Nines used when he would clean his hands after coming home from work. 

"You're too good to me," Gavin finally chimed up and Nines made a static sound that Gavin knew as a laugh. 

"Nothing you don't deserve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've only posted reed900 so far but I do have other ships I'm working on, reed900 is just my favorite so I finish those ones faster.


	5. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Nines attempts to keep busy on the boys' day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 551 words

human!au

It wasn't often that Nines fell asleep during the day. He absolutely loathed the idea of naps, saying that it wasted time where he could be productive. 

He also didn't sleep as much as he should. He had nagged Gavin repeatedly about getting the proper amount of sleep even though he hypocritically stayed up to odd hours in the night and woke up at unreasonable times that annoyed Gavin to the ends of the Earth. 

"You're gonna blow a circuit or something," Gavin muttered at him one morning. The remark being thoroughly ignored by Nines who just glanced over his shoulder before taking a sip of coffee. 

"Do you want to do anything today?" Nines asked after a moment, it having been their day off and even though Gavin had insisted they stay in and rest for the day, Nines still had to ask, his fingers twitching involuntarily at his need to be mentally active. 

"If you really need to," Gavin said while getting up to wrap his arms around his partner's waist from behind. "Then we can head out and get you a new book." 

"I haven't finished the last ones you got me," Nines said with a small quizzical look on his face. 

"We both know you'll finish them by tomorrow night if you really wanted to," Gavin pressed a chaste kiss to Nines's cheek. 

Nines paused and placed his hands over Gavin's on his chest, "I'd finish them by tonight." 

Gavin just chuckled before pulling away from his partner and heading into the living room.

An hour or two passed and Nines was sat at the other end of the couch, Gavin's feet in his lap as his eyes flicked across the pages of his copy of The Hobbit that he had read through for the second time. Gavin had been watching reruns of basic cop shows that Nines had mentioned as "completely unrealistic" and "mind-numbingly boring." Gavin wasn't quite sure why they got along so well, Nines being a prudish and intellectual type while Gavin was disorganized and hard-headed. 

Gavin glanced up to see Nines's eyes fluttering every so often as he stifled yawns. Gavin smirked. 

"Tired?" he quizzed, smiling wider when Nines rolled his eyes and shook his head, not even looking up from his book. 

"I am not," was all he said as he turned the page in his book with a delicate finger. Gavin just hummed knowingly and turned his attention back towards the television. 

It wasn't long before Nines set his book down on the side table, a free hand rubbing his eyes in an attempt to dismiss the tiredness that was seeping into his body. 

Gavin wasn't expecting it when Nines shifted so that his head came down to rest against his chest. Bringing one of his arms down from behind his head, Gavin wrapped an arm around Nines's shoulders while running his hand through the delicate curls on his head. Nines tangled his legs together with Gavin's and placed his hand against his partner's chest and he sighed contently. 

"Thought you weren't tired," Gavin mused quietly, chuckling as Nines's gentle slap to his chest. 

"Leave me be."

"Get some rest, dear," Gavin whispered with a soft kiss to the top of Nines's head before playing with his hair until his partner fell asleep.


	6. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has something planned for the department Christmas party.  
> human!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to  
> 2,198 words

"Do you think he would like it?" Gavin turned the small box over in his hands, watching Tina with wide eyes and an unsure look on his face. 

Tina was crying, of course. She had the second Gavin had shown her the ring, his lip between his teeth as he rubbed his hands together as Tina erupted into excited tears as she quickly pulled Gavin into a hug. 

"God, Gavin, I'm so fucking happy for you! I can't believe this is happening; I'm so proud of you for finding someone like him I always knew you would." 

Gavin felt a blush on his cheeks as his heart was hammering away in his chest. He grinned once again before Tina started asking the obvious questions: how was he going to propose, when and where was he planning on doing it. Gavin's brain was absolutely a mess as all of the thoughts were running through his head. He was riddled with anxiety, the fear that his partner would say no or something worse. Fuck, he couldn't even think of anything worse than him just saying no. 

"I was thinking about Christmas, maybe. Like at the department party?" he sighed but the smile never left his face. "I want it to be special." 

"He'll love it, no matter what you do," Tina reassured, taking Gavin's hand in hers. The night was getting late, however, and Gavin had just gotten a text from said partner asking when he was going to be home. Gavin left Tina's house shortly after, her giving him a big thumbs-up when he glanced back at her while walking to his car. 

He left the ring box in the glove box when he got back to their apartment, not wanting to risk bringing it into the house and having Nines find it. 

"Baby? I'm home," Gavin called into the quiet apartment. There was something pressing against his leg. Looking down, he saw one of their cats, Snowball, Nines's favorite, rubbing against his leg. 

"Hello there," he grinned while walking into the living room and dropping his jacket on the back of the couch. 

"I'm in here," Nines's soft voice called from their bedroom. Gavin made his way back and poked his head in to see Nines sitting up against the headboard with his favorite book in hand. 

Crawling into bed, Gavin pushed Nines's book aside gently while pulling him close for a kiss, "You didn't have to wait up for me." 

Nines smiled softly and shrugged, "I was finishing up with the decorations. Did you see the living room?"

"No, it was dark. I'm sure you did an amazing job, though." 

They shared another kiss and Gavin pulled back slightly to look at Nines. He took in the features of his face, the way his bright eyes gazed up at him and the way his lips parted after they kissed. He loved that Nines was so much more into the holidays than he was, otherwise the apartment would never get decorated and everyone would accuse him of being a Scrooge. He loved everything that Nines did that made his life so much better. He loved Nines. 

"What is it?" Nines's voice was soft, his brows furrowed together as a hand reached up and was placed against his cheek. His thumb gently swiped at the corner of his eye, leaving a wet streak on his face. 

Gavin hadn't even realized that he was crying. He hadn't ever been emotional before Nines came into his life. He remembered the first time that he and Nines had sex; the sweetness of Nines's voice, the bliss on his face. He'd never admit to anyone ever that he teared up when Nines said it was okay for Gavin to touch him, but he did nonetheless, knowing that it was a big step in their entire relationship for Nines. Or the time that Nines had kissed him after they got home from a date; the way his hands held Gavin's face and how he smiled against his lips with the ghost of an "I love you" playing at the back of his throat. 

He cried frequently with Nines now, the concept strange to him but still occurring because of the love he felt for the man in front of him. 

"I love you," it came out quietly, but Nines still heard him. A bright smile spread across his face, causing his eyes to scrunch up at the corners. 

"I love you too." 

\--

The department Christmas party came faster than Gavin had expected. Nines was getting ready with a pleasant look on his face, smiling at Gavin whenever he passed by on his way to the bathroom to do his millionth "finishing touches." 

"What do you think?" Nines asked, arms held out at his sides as he did a small spin in front of Gavin. 

He was wearing a red sweater that read "Meowy Christmas" across the front in white lettering. The sweater was dotted with cats and Gavin found himself falling in love with him all over again. 

Gavin simply chuckled and went to wrap his arm around his partner, "You look amazing as usual." 

Nines blushed but rolled his eyes before planting a kiss to Gavin's forehead. 

"Are you ready to go?"

Gavin gave Nines a little squeeze before going to fetch their jackets from the kitchen where Nines had put his after scolding him for leaving it in the living room again, "As I'll ever be."

His heart was already racing and he was just glad that Nines couldn't tell or had blamed his nervousness to having to be in a crowded place in a setting that wasn't one he would usually find himself in. Since getting together, Gavin had been dragged out to almost every department get-together and Gavin should have been used to it by now. He told Nines he wasn't, even though he was and just used the excuse to hold Nines's hand rather than have to socialize. 

The party was at the DPD for no other reason than that no one had the time to rent out or place or had a place big enough to hold everyone for the night. They parked across the street and Nines waited patiently for Gavin before getting out of the car. 

"Uh- you can head in without me, I just gotta, uh- make a call real quick," Gavin stammered, trying to keep his cool. Nines eyed him for a moment before leaning over to give him a peck on the lips and mumbling something along the lines of telling him to hurry up. 

Gavin waited until Nines disappeared into the building before quickly opening the glove box and pulling out the small black box that basically contained the rest of his fucking life in it. He wasn't sure how it was going to go down or what the fuck was going to happen. He didn't want Nines to be upset that he did it in such a public space or that the didn't go to some fancy restaurant or that he hadn't taken them to one of their usual night out places because, fuck, he wanted to get this right. Nines deserved it. 

He stuffed the ring box into his pocket after a few minutes and headed inside. Gavin's eyes scanned the room and he found Nines standing next to the array of food with his brother, Connor, chatting absentmindedly about whatever the fuck polar-opposite siblings talked about. 

Gavin was a little nervous because he had asked Connor before if it would be alright if he proposed to Nines and what his ring size was. Connor had laughed at him until he realized Gavin was serious when he tried to explain himself. 

"Dude, you guys are perfect for each other. I think you should go for it. If it's my blessing you want then you have it," Connor smiled up at Gavin who had nearly passed out from holding his breath while waiting for Connor to respond. 

"Hello, dear, I was catching up with Connor," Nines informed him when he approached, wrapping his arm around Gavin's. Connor gave Gavin a knowing smirk before saying hello and the conversation continued. 

The night went on rather smoothly. Gavin had escaped from Nines for a moment and ran into Tina in the break-room where several desserts were being held. 

"I got Fowler to make an announcement on some bullshit about how great we've been to work with during the year and he's going to leave the floor open afterward for anyone, meaning you," she stuck a finger in his chest. "To work your magic." 

"God, you're a fucking lifesaver. Thanks, I owe you one." 

"Don't mention it. Now get back out there before Nines realizes you're gone!" 

Gavin returned to Nines's side just as Fowler was getting everyone's attention. 

"Good evening everyone. I'd like to start out with thanking you all for coming tonight. As much as I pretend to hate all of you, you all are really a great asset to not only this team, but to the city of Detroit," there was a small laugh among the crowd and Fowler continued. "Congratulations to all our new and veteran team members for making this year one to be proud of. I can't wait to work with you all again in this upcoming new year." 

"Enough with the sappiness!" Hank called from somewhere in the crowd and there was another eruption of laughter and Fowler shook his head with a chuckle. 

"Alright, alright, I'm done. Since we're in the sharing spirit, is there anything anyone else would like to say?" 

Gavin swallowed every nerve that was slowly building up throughout the night and timidly cleared his throat. All eyes shifted to him as he made his way to the center of the floor. Nines was giving him a confused look that he just waved off. 

"Hello, everyone. Like Fowler said, thank you for coming. I know I'm not the most beloved around the station, but it's nice that you all are here tonight to bear witness to what will probably be the best or worst night of my life," he let out a nervous laughed and confused murmurs floated around the room. 

"I would like to start with, uh- I suppose where it began, really. See, about a year and a half ago, you walked into this very station looking all high and mighty with your FBI background training. And then you were assigned to be my partner and I just thought, hell, look what I'm going to be fucking stuck with." 

Nines was blushing and he crossed his arms over his chest as several people laughed. 

"I even remember the time you threw a full cup of coffee at the back of my head, cursing me out with all the hatred one man could muster. I mean, as much as we liked to pretend we hated each other, I think we both knew we were falling for each other. I don't think we'd be here today if we hadn't," Gavin was looking at Nines now, eyes soft as they gazed at each other longingly. 

"I know I'm not one for sentiments, but, Nines, I love you to the moon and back. You have made me the happiest man I have ever been. Spending this past year with you has been nothing less than a gift itself and I genuinely don't know what the fuck I did to deserve you." 

Taking a deep breath, Gavin began taking slow but determined steps towards the man in front of him who was on the verge of tears along with several other people around them. Gavin didn't really notice them, however, because his whole world was standing right in front of him, smiling down at him while his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. 

"I just think that you could make me a whole lot happier by doing one more thing for me," Gavin grinned and a tear slipped down Nines's cheek. 

"What?"

Gasps were heard from around them as Gavin dropped to one knee in front of his partner, fingers trembling around the ring box and his own eyes brimming with tears. Nines himself gasped, hands going up to cover his mouth.

"Will you marry me?" 

Nine could hardly speak, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly before looking around at all the tear-stricken smiling faces. He looked back down to Gavin who opened the ring box to reveal the simple silver band with a blue streak along the center. 

"Holy fuck," was the first thing that came from Nines's mouth before the blubbering, "Yes." 

Gavin took the ring from the box and slid it on to Nines's held out ring finger. Applause erupted from their coworkers and Nines tugged Gavin off his knee and into a deep, smile-filled kiss. 

"You're such a jerk, Gavin Reed," Nines laughed while pressing his forehead to his partner's as a few stray tears fell down his cheeks. 

"I'm gonna be your jerk for the rest of our lives," Gavin whispered before kissing Nines again, his hands gently holding Nines's cheeks, something he would get to do for as long as Nines would have him. 


	7. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft gay boys talking after a long day at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,188 words

Nines lied in bed as his eyes scanned quickly across the page of the book in his hands, being grateful that Gavin still had hard copies of books. 

Gavin had told him that he would be late home from work due to some filing error on his part. Although Nines had insisted on staying with him, he was unsuccessful in "putting his foot down" when Gavin shooed him off at the end of his shift. He had reluctantly gone home and had taken care of the cats, two of which ended up curled at his feet and one at his side that he stroked thoughtlessly as he read. 

Reading was something that he was surprised he had found interest in. He could have easily looked up the book and had done a "speed read" of the thousand-page novel in just precisely 2 seconds, but he preferred to turn off his automatic databank searches and turn down his reading speed to a comfortable - but not boring - 500 words per minute so that he could go through the books "naturally" and enjoy the story or knowledge they provided for himself. Sometimes he would even leave some of his super-processing capabilities off and find himself in work the next day working slower than usual, only being reminded to get back into "work mode" by colleagues who weren't used to him not being a supercomputer. 

The front door to their apartment clicked shut and his eyes moved towards their bedroom door as he heard Gavin making his way down the hall. 

"So you are cheating on me with Snowball," Gavin smirked as he entered the room. Nines glanced down to see Snowball on her back and registered the loud purs vibrating through his hand that was scratching her belly. 

"She likes me better than you anyway," Nines sat up to meet Gavin halfway for a kiss who also lightly pat Snowball's belly. "How was the case?"

Gavin sighed as he got undressed, kicking off his jeans first to reveal his prosthetic and the aggravated skin of his leg, "I must've fucked up something regarding the access codes because the evidence that showed up for that case was completely fucking wrong and Connor and I spent forty-five minutes trying to figure out what codes went where. I was on my feet all evening."

Nines found himself gazing at Gavin as he sat on the edge of the bed and gave the short tug on his prosthetic that signaled it to detach from his leg. He set it up against the bedside table before pushing himself back into bed to rest against the headboard. 

"Does it hurt tonight?" Nines asked, watching as Gavin scrunched his eyes closed as he rubbed at his thigh. He nodded and Nines sat up and scooted so he was sat across from the detective. 

"Ah, baby, you don't have to," Gavin tried to wave him off but Nines simply ignored him as his hands began to work at rubbing the tension out of his partner's leg, his skin involuntarily deactivating as he rubbed circles into Gavin's sore muscles. 

It was quiet for a minute, Gavin relishing in the relief that was being brought to him after standing on what felt like needles for several hours. Eventually, he found himself looking at the android across from him that looked so content with massaging him. It brought a soft smile to Gavin's face just knowing that he had someone who cared about him so much. 

"You're staring," Nines mumbled with a shy grin on his face, not even looking up from what he was doing. 

Gavin snorted, "That's a first." 

"What do you mean?"

"You've never been able to tell when I've been looking at you before. Does this mean you're becoming more human or something?" 

"Gavin, I've always been able to tell when you've been looking at me," this time, Nines looked up with a sly grin at his lips, clearly teasing Gavin. 

A moment passed before Gavin slipped, "You smile more." 

Nines's hands paused and the smile didn't leave his face, eyes still locked on Gavin's, "I have more things to smile about." 

"Like your amputee boyfriend coming home from work crying like a bitch because his leg hurts?" Gavin joked and Nines climbed up to sit on his lap, taking his face in his hands. 

"You make me feel more human than anything else has," Nines spoke, his words as soft as the way he was looking at Gavin. Nines definitely had become more expressive as more time had passed as him being a deviant. His smiles came more automatically and the way he spoke didn't sound as mechanical and programmed as it once had. His body language had even loosened up as much as it possibly could on a military-grade android. 

"Don't get all sappy on me, babe," Gavin chuckled even though he reached up and pushed back some of Nines's curls that had fallen onto his face. His skin deactivated in the trail that Gavin's fingers took across his face and Gavin could tell that Nines was no longer self-conscious about being seen without it. 

Although both he and Gavin knew it very well, Nines would never admit that he was a bit on the softer side. He was more emotional that he necessarily wanted to be, but he very much cried to things that made him sad, or mad, or happy. He was also confused about a lot of things and got nervous when asking about human quirks or things that just didn't make any sense about humans. He wanted to fit in in his own way and he accepted that he would never be fully a human, but that was okay as long as he had Gavin and his several friends at work. 

"I'm going to kiss you," Nines stated and Gavin still found it absolutely adorable that Nines would still announce whenever he was going to kiss him.

"You do that," Gavin just managed to slip in before their lips connected, Nines still holding Gavin's face in his hands as he gently stroked his thumbs across the detective's stubbly cheeks. 

One of Gavin's hand found its way into Nines's hair where his fingers tangled into the curls while his other lightly gripped the android's waist, making sure that his hands were located somewhere as Nines wasn't a huge fan of wandering touches. 

Nines was the first one to break their kisses with a soft blue hue to his cheeks and his hands gently pressing back on Gavin's chest, "You should sleep. It's late." 

Gavin could only roll his eyes and lean up for another kiss, "You're not my mom." 

"Just your concerned boyfriend, I'm afraid." 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the chuckling android, static coming from his vocal units as he rolled off of Gavin and maneuvered himself under the blanket, grey eyes pouting up towards Gavin. 

"You must think you're real fucking cute, huh?" Gavin muttered playfully while getting under the covers himself and feeling Nines's hands slide across his abdomen to hold him. 

"I know I am, catch up."


	8. Late Night Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a boner and calls his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> human!FBI agent!Nines  
> NSFW  
> 1,019 words

Gavin wanted to take things slower with Nines purely due to the fact that Nines made him absolutely weak in the knees and had him swooning over basically everything that he did. He had never felt like this with anyone he had dated before and he most certainly did not want to fuck this up. 

However, that didn't stop his mind from wandering late one night into territory not so PG-13. It was nearly three in the morning and Gavin was already half hard. He tried to push it out of his mind and go to sleep, but the sheets were too hot and his clothes were too hot and everything was just too fucking hot. 

He lied there for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling wondering how the fuck he was supposed to get to sleep without rubbing one out to the thought of his perfect boyfriend's lips around his-

He snatched his phone off the bedside table, unlocking it and scrolling through his contacts until he got to Nines's. It had a little heart emoji next to his name and the contact picture was of him looking off into the distance with a shy grin on his face as he knew Gavin was taking a picture of him. 

He shouldn't do it. He knew he would probably fuck something up if he woke Nines up this late concerning nothing important besides a boner that was thinking of him. Nines didn't even seem the type to do this kind of thing, period. He was more of a confused baby deer in person and probably too proud about his authority level to even consider stooping down to Gavin's level. 

"Hello?" Nines voice was low and gravely and sounded even softer coming through the line of the phone, the sound of Nines's voice sending a jolt straight to Gavin's dick.

"Hey, baby," Gavin started, feeling heat rush to his cheeks, "Did I wake you?" 

"Mhm, I wasn't asleep for too long though. Why are you up so late?" 

That was the million dollar question. While Gavin in no way wanted to jeopardize their relationship by rushing into things too quickly, but _god_ did he need Nines right now and Nines did not seem very upset by being woken up in the middle of the night. Gavin figured it was better to shoot his shot rather than suffer the rest of the night. 

"I was, uh...thinking about you," he said cautiously, taking his lip between his teeth and listening carefully for Nines's reaction. 

There was a silence before Nines shifted in bed and Gavin could - if even possible - hear him smirk, "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," Gavin said breathily, reaching up to push his hair out of his face and feeling his damp forehead. 

"What about?" Nines's tone was teasing and Gavin was almost baffled for a moment. 

"Are you really willing to have phone sex with me right now?" 

Nines laughed, "If it means I get an extra kiss or two tomorrow, then I will totally tell you how much I want to suck your dick right now." 

Gavin stuck his tongue in his cheek as heat pooled in his abdomen and he stuck his hand down his boxers and took himself in his hand. 

"Are you touching yourself?" Nines's voice was going to absolutely fucking kill him. He was obviously toying with Gavin, the playfulness at the forefront to get Gavin all riled up but also the hint of authority that wasn't plainly obvious just to get Gavin to submit himself for just right now. 

Gavin let out a quiet groan and nodded before he realized that Nines couldn't see him, "Yes." 

"You're touching yourself to the thought of me fucking you, aren't you? You want me to fuck you so hard that you're just a whining mess under me when I'm done. You'll be my little pillow prince for the night as I make you moan my name." 

Gavin involuntarily bucked into his hand and held back a moan. This was not the same Nines who had blushed profusely after their first kiss and fumbled to get back in his car after dropping Gavin off at his apartment. This was not the same shy man who couldn't possibly tell his colleague that he was already seeing someone and had to flusteredly explain to Gavin how he accidentally ended up with a date with someone else a week into their relationship.

"I'd fill you up and leave you gasping for more, you're head will be spinning but I'd make you cum again and again because I know how much you'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Gavin was in absolutely no state to respond to Nines, but the question hung there as Gavin panted out a desperate "please" as his hand continued to work at his leaking member. He was getting so close and Nines's amused chuckle only made it worse.

"God, I fucking want you," it was Gavin who spoke this time as he pushed his head back into the pillow, his shirt sticking to his body because he was still so fucking hot. 

Nines hummed, "I want you too. Maybe I'd even let you cum in my mouth if you behaved."

And with that, Gavin lost it. He came into his fist and let out a low moan from the back of his throat. Nines waited patiently until Gavin got himself cleaned up before speaking again. 

"Was that good enough for you?" he sounded unsure of himself which was a complete character change, yet again. 

"Fuck, yes babe, you were perfect," he said before stifling a yawn. Nines did the same before silence settled over the line, neither knowing what to say but being comfortable enough to wait. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Gavin asked, his eyes fluttering slightly as his body was now crashing from the high. 

"Most likely. I always have some lose-ends to tie up at the DPD," he chuckled again. "Lucky for you I will have to be in suit-and-tie." 

"Your ass looks so good in those pants."

"I know. Goodnight, Gavin." 

"Goodnight, love you." 


	9. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently deviated Nines finds that his visual components leak when Gavin yells at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,546 words

Connor had explicitly told Nines that if he deviated, it would be nothing like he had ever experienced before. That he would be experiencing so many new emotions that it may get overwhelming to the android or that he may even react impulsively due to not knowing how to handle certain feelings. 

Nines nodded and thanked Connor, processors whirring within him as he stored the information for later use. Nines knew that he would eventually become deviant. Phantom error messages would flash across his field of vision occasionally at certain events and whenever a particular detective smiled at him. 

It happened quicker than Nines realized. He didn't expect it to come from Gavin Reed staring down the barrel of a gun at a stakeout for the red walls to come crumbling down to their own accord. He didn't even process what was happening when he stepped in front of the detective and took a bullet point blank to his thirium pump. 

However, dispatchers were close by and they were picked up immediately from the scene. Nines had never seen such an expression on Gavin's face. Anger, anguish, and tears were all present on the man's face while Nines was wheeled off to the Android Repair Unit at the local Detroit hospital. 

"He's such a fucking idiot!" Nines heard from down the hall. His head tilted slightly as android mechanics began to replace his damaged pump, error messages flashing across his entire screen and a system shutdown warning. 

"Next time I see him I'm gonna kill him! Christ, what a fucking idiot!" it was Gavin. Nines could hear how his voice trembled even through his yelling. Something had begun to writhe around within the android, looking down he saw no physical symptoms, however, there were several error messages across his vision that had no relation to any system malfunctions. 

"Excuse me," Nines said, his voice still glitching as he currently wasn't receiving proper power to his vocal unit. An android mechanic turned towards him and smiled at him expectantly. 

"I'm seeming to have error messages unrelated to system damage. Would you mind assessing the problem?" Nines asked and the mechanic nodded as the skin on their hands deactivated and they interfaced. 

It took all of .3 seconds for the mechanic to pull away, a bewildered look on her face as she stared up at Nines for a moment before regaining her composer. 

"You're nervous. You know, like anxiety?" she said before going back and resuming her repairs to the RK900. 

Nines head tilted to the side as his processors attempted to make sense of the information. However, he had too much system damage and it was stored elsewhere for a later date. 

Nines was released from the hospital the next day and he made his way to the DPD on his own. Connor had sent him a message that he and Lieutenant Anderson had eventually convinced Detective Reed - Gavin - to go back to his apartment as he would resume his position at work the next morning after a systems check. 

Entering the building, he made his way to his station to find that Gavin hadn't arrived yet. He decided that he would surprise Gavin with a coffee to make up for his night away from the station. 

Nines found his cheeks twitching slightly at the thought of seeing Gavin that morning as he waited for the coffee pot to heat up, his processors pulling up all the stored information that he had of Gavin. His smile, the overgrown hair at the nape of his neck that twisted into a curl, the way he grinned at Nines whenever he did the final reports for Gavin without being asked. 

He sat, almost lost in his stored memories until the coffee pot stopped its gurgling while producing coffee. He was just about to pour the cup when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him around to face him. 

Gavin was nearly seething as he stood firmly in front of Nines, eyes bloodshot that Nines concluded from a quick analysis was from crying for a long period of time. 

"Gavin-" Nines started but was quickly cut off by Gavin punching him square in the jaw. To save Gavin from injury to his hand, Nines allowed his head to snap to the side before turning it back to face Gavin. A phantom error message flashed across his vision and his cheeks twitched again and his other facial features dropped. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gavin began, his face flushing red and he clutched at his fist. "You could have fucking died! Did you even think about that before stepping in front of a fucking gun? I can't believe you were so fucking stupid!" 

Nines's eyebrows furrowed and his LED circled red before flickering at yellow. 

"Gavin please understand that I was only protecting your well-being. My safety was not the top priority," Nines tried to explain while noticing the static coming from his voice box. 

"I quite frankly don't give a shit! That is a shit excuse for putting your life on the line! Smartest fucking android on the market and you pull some shit like that?" 

By now, people were watching from outside the breakroom and Nines could see Connor standing by with a worried look on his face. 

"I...I'm sorry," Nines said, eyes cast downward as his voice filled with static and his body twitched slightly. His sensors indicated that his optical units were leaking analysis fluid and his hand came up to swipe across his face. His hand was wet and his fingers twitched as phantom error messages flashed violently across his vision. 

"Nines?" Gavin spoke softly, caught off guard by the sudden expression of emotion by the android. 

Soft hands reached up to grab Nines by the back of the neck and pulled him down. Nines's face was pushed into Gavin's shoulder as his body continued to twitch, his LED flickering between red and yellow. 

"My sincerest apologies, Gavin. I did not know that my injury would bring you such great misery," Nines said monotonously with static echoing back to him. 

"Shut up, you didn't do anything wrong," Gavin said softly, one hand holding Nines close and the other running through his hair. "'Just scared me. I thought I lost you." 

The error messages eventually faded away and his body stopped twitching. Nines's processors whirred heavily within him and he felt Gavin's arms wrapped tightly around him. He involuntarily captured the memory and stored it with the rest of his files of Gavin. 

"Fuck off! What are you looking at?" Gavin barked and Nines heard several footsteps quickly walking away from the breakroom. 

"He made need a small system reboot, Detective," Connor said softly and then his footsteps faded off. 

Nines gingerly pulled away from Gavin's embrace and he looked down at the man who now had a regretful look on his face. 

Gavin hesitated for a second before speaking, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I mean, I did, but, it wasn't right. You did a good thing. You saved my life, Nines, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." 

Nines knew that was the first time that Gavin had ever apologized to him for anything. Nines's head tilted to the side as he processed the information and Gavin's eyes darted around until looking back up at the android. 

"I was happy to see you today," Nines began, his eyes unable to meet Gavin's. "I figured that since one of my most critical biocomponents had been damaged that you would be happy that I was able to pull through the damage." 

An error message crossed across his vision and he blinked to clear it away. 

"I deviated last night when I decided to save you, Detective. It was instantaneous and I wasn't able to process what had happened clearly. In your terms, I wasn't thinking."

Gavin's cheeks flushed deeply and his hands came up to his hips, "So you're telling me that you deviated to save my life?"

Nines nodded and Gavin could've sworn that he was pouting like a scolded puppy. 

"I apologize if this is not what you were hoping for out of our partnership. I understand that you don't particularly have an interest in being my partner, but I can assure you that this will not get in the way of any of our investigations-" 

Gavin cut him off by pulling him into another hug, Nines again taken by surprise. 

"I didn't think you'd be so emotional," Gavin joked while ruffling the android's hair. "Pull it together, we've got stuff to do today." 

Nines nodded against Gavin's shoulder and hesitantly patted Gavin's back according to social behavior protocol, although he never thought anyone would ever hug him. 

When they pulled apart, Nines told Gavin that he would have to reset some software as he continued to receive error messages even though he wasn't in distress anymore. He sat back at his terminal, finding a grimace of a smile forming on his face. He liked smiling and he would definitely appreciate doing it more often. Gavin made him smile. And based on simple deductive reasoning, that just meant that he would have to spend more time with Gavin.


	10. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines experiences a freeze that fries something in his processor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was really cute after I reread it so I'm deciding to post it. Also because it's been really cold here in the midwest and some people may be feeling the same.   
> 1,914 words

It began with the random phantom errors that would pop up whenever something would minorly inconvenience him while he was at work and at home. Being a sentient supercomputer, Nines instantly began working on system checks regularly and would reboot weekly to no avail. 

He found it annoying but didn't see the need to worry Gavin or the Cheif as he was still running optimally and could complete tasks with only minute setbacks that went unnoticed by his human counterparts. 

Nines only became concerned when he gradually came to realize it was taking him longer and longer to get out of bed after nightly system checks that he performed while Gavin was asleep. His usual immediate reboot and the beginning of him getting ready for work began to take up to five, then gradually turned to ten, and then a Gavin-alarming fifteen minutes by the end of the month. 

However, Nines dismissed Gavin's worries, saying that the cold weather was slowing down some of his hardware and that system checks had to become more thorough in order to catch anything that may occur during the day. 

Gavin accepted it but began keeping a closer eye on his partner, to which Nines began to completely miss even though just months prior he would have been acutely aware of Gavin watching him during his daily tasks. 

He hadn't even noticed when he had zoned out, staring into the mirror for approximately 75.6 seconds while buttoning up his shirt. An error message that flashed across his vision read _failure to process_ rather than the usual _error_. He flinched at this and blinked hard. His LED circled at a hard red before he noticed Gavin in the mirror, standing in the doorway and his arms crossed as he watched the android for who knows how long. 

"I think I might stay home today," Nines then stated at the mirror, not turning around to meet Gavin's worried gaze. 

Gavin reluctantly agreed and left for work shortly after, leaving Nines with a kiss on the cheek and instructions to call immediately if he needed _anything_. Nines had thanked him and watched as he walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Nines felt static in his voice box and his body twitched slightly. He was _crying_. 

He made his way to the couch and sat down, his body not nearly as stick straight as it usually was as it twitched occasionally and static cracks sounded from his vocal units. He searched frantically for a solution. Was his thirium pump damaged? Had his cooling fans deactivated? His sensors detected absolutely nothing as he continued to twitch on their sofa. 

He figured he should have called Gavin, but an error message flashed across his vision and he immediately thought that he would be bothering Gavin had he actually called to complain about a system fault that he just _couldn't find_. 

Lying down on the couch, he pulled the soft blanket they kept on the back of the couch over his body. He liked the way it felt and it soothed some of his distress if only momentarily. 

He must have lost track of time because the next thing he knew, Gavin was walking through the door from work. He checked the time and his internal clock read _6:30 pm_. 

"Hey," Gavin smiled, unaware of the android's inner problems. "I missed you today. The whole fucking station was asking where you were. Oh, hey, we got a case we gotta start on tomorrow. Weird double homicide thing at the Eden Club. I don't know why they don't shut the fucking place down. There have been more murders there then there has been in all of Detroit. Hey, you in there?" 

Nines hadn't moved at all since Gavin walked in and he could feel mildly twitching again in his fingers. 

"I think I need to go to a repair facility," Nines croaked out in a static-laced voice and Gavin's eyebrows furrowed instantly. 

"What's going on?" he asked while sitting on the couch in front of Nines and smoothing back disheveled hair. 

His mouth opened to respond, but only static came out and his body began violently twitching. Gavin had only seen Nines cry once from sadness and it was one of his least favorite things to see. He vowed that he would never be the cause of those tears again, but here he was sitting in front of the sobbing android who could not even say what was wrong. 

The night passed quietly, Gavin propping Nines's head in his lap and them just sitting on the couch together, Gavin telling him that he didn't have to get up if he didn't want to. 

Throughout the next month, Nines found himself forcing himself to go to work. He knew that he and Gavin were falling behind on cases, even though Gavin never said anything. 

One day, Nines was in the break room, making Gavin his coffee like he always did, even though Gavin had told him he didn't have to if he wasn't feeling up to it. Nines had completely disregarded the statement because he liked doing nice things for Gavin. However, he found himself almost unable to pour the coffee into the cup. He knew he could, and he wanted to, but he just _couldn't_. His vision flashed red momentarily and the next thing he knew the coffee pot had been shattered against the countertop. 

He panicked and scanned around, but thankfully no one had been in the break room with him and he quickly cleaned up the mess before anyone could see what he had done. 

He began to notice - just barely, though - that he had become very short and frank with his coworkers. Those who saw him as humorous and polite began to avoid him, whether out of fear for some rude remark or just out of annoyance because of his sour attitude, Nines quickly found that only Connor and Gavin frequented his terminal now. 

It wasn't until Nines began crying at a crime scene that Fowler had called him into his office. 

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to make us look like fools?" he snapped and Nines visibly flinched, his eyes cast downward. 

"Go home and get your act together." 

Nines nodded and left the office. Several eyes were on him, but he didn't notice. He didn't even notice that Gavin had put his coat on and was ready with the keys to take Nines home. 

Connor had stopped by a week later as Nines had not returned to work since being scolded by Fowler. 

Gavin had answered the door while Nines sat motionless on the couch, eyes cast out over the snowy city, "I don't think he's up for guests right now." 

"I would just like to interface to see if I can see the problem. As we are from the same series, there might be something in my coding that may have malfunctioned in his," Connor responded and Gavin reluctantly let him in, just wanting to see Nines back to himself. 

"Hello, Nines," Connor greeted. Nines just looked up at him with dull grey eyes before looking at Gavin who was stood at the other end of the couch giving him a hopeful look. 

"May we interface?" Nines was almost surprised that he had asked as they usually just shared information regularly, but he quickly realized that he had not interfaced with Connor physically in over two months. 

Nines held his hand out and his skin deactivated as Connor kneeled in front of him and gently took his hands. 

Their eyes blinked rapidly as they shared information. Nines looking frantically through Connor's coding, desperately trying to find what had faulted within him. However, Connor had spotted it right away and memories and feelings poured into him. His processors working double time to handle all the _negativity_ that was being thrown at him. He saw how Nines had been looking at himself distastefully in the mirror, how he broke down regularly and system reboots stopped working, how he had stopped his physical relationship with Gavin for the time being. Connor couldn't believe how seriously his processor had been affected by the first freeze of the year and how uniquely it was impacting his successor's ability to function. 

Nines used some of Connors energy to ask why warming back up hadn't fixed his processors. Connor sent back that it was a physical fault that he wouldn't have picked up and that he should go get it repaired as soon as possible. 

"So?" Gavin piped up from his position. 

The androids broke interface and Connor stood back up to face Gavin, "Everything will be alright. It seems that Nines's processors are more sensitive to the cold than mine and other androids' are. He should go in for repairs right away so these system problems won't worsen."

"What does that mean?" Gavin snapped and Nines placed his hand over his. 

"It means that during the winter, he has the capability to become what you may see as depressed. However, it is just a damaged part and can be fixed easily. If it happens again, think of it as a seasonal thing that, in an android's case, can be repaired." 

Connor left shortly after wishing Nines well and bidding goodnight to the detective. Gavin stood at the end of the couch, his hand still under Nines's as he entwined their fingers together. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Gavin gently cupped the android's cheek in his free hand and Nines relished in the contact, error messages irregularly flashing across his vision. 

"I did not want you to be distracted from your work by something so trivial as a malfunctioning part," his voice was quiet and there was static at the edges. 

"You're more than just a trivial machine, Nines. If something is wrong, I would like to know so that we can fix it sooner, rather than have you suffer." 

Nines's fingers began to twitch and he squeezed his eyes shut, "I did not want to be a burden on you." 

Gavin sighed and pulled Nines into a tight embrace, Nines's face buried in Gavin's chest as he rode out the emotional wave. 

The next morning, Gavin took Nines down to the repair shop and filed for the replacement processor. Nines went back and didn't come back out for about two hours. When he did, his face had softened - as much as it could - and Gavin could clearly see the smile on the android's face. He stood up straighter again, almost beaming as he came over to Gavin who had nearly fallen asleep waiting for them to finish. 

"So? How do you feel?" Gavin asked, but was immediately scooped into a firm kiss from the android who lifted him off the ground by his waste. 

"Woah, tiger!" Gavin chuckled as they shared a softer kiss. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

They were just about to leave the repair shop when Gavin stopped Nines at the door. 

"Hold on. You're not going anywhere without this," Gavin stated and pulled a hat out of his pocket. The inside was lined with fur and he pulled it snuggly down over Nines's head, "Now you won't freeze your gears again." 

Nines looked down at Gavin and his face twitched in a smile, "Thank you, Gavin."

"I love you too. Now c'mon, let's get to work."


	11. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anderson brothers get a bad roll of the dice of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> human!au  
> 1,427 words

The Anderson brothers were the peak of physical health, Nines more-so than Connor. Connor had the tendency to go to the Chicken Feed with their uncle and skip the gym with Nines on the weekends. So it was a surprise when Connor began getting chronic flu symptoms that wouldn't lessen up. He'd find himself sleeping almost all day, only to wake up in a cold sweat and nausea that would leave him trembling over the toilet bowl. 

After a few months, he and Nines moved in with their uncle Hank while Nines took off of work to take care of his worsening brother. 

There were several times where Nines demanded that Connor go to hospital or Nines would drive him to the ER himself. However, Connor was just as stubborn as their uncle and nearly fist-fought his brother until he dismissed it. 

Connor lost nearly 20 pounds by the end of the year. It wasn't until a nose bleed knocked Connor unconscious that he was finally rushed to the hospital. 

A few tests and scans and a skillful feel of his lymph nodes gave a note for concern. He was referred to the oncology department a few floors up from the emergency room and after a week of waiting for test results, Connor was diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia. 

Only Hank and Connor cried when the doctor delivered the news. Nines just help Connor close to him as he cried, his chest heaving as he clutched his brother like his life depended on it and Hank had to leave the room. 

Chemo started as soon as possible along with a mixture of targeted treatment drugs. Nines would find Connor trembling over the toilet but this time he would be choking on vomit and blood dripping down his face from his nose. 

Nines would hold him as he cried from the pain. The leukemia got worse before it got any better and there would be days where Connor's body would ache to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk. There would also be days where Connor would leave of his own accord and take Sumo for a walk and come home and nap with the burly dog with a soft smile on his face. Those days would send Nines's anxiety through the roof and he would nervously dote on Connor until he was asleep. 

It took almost 3 years until Connor finally entered remission. They had a party that weekend after the oncologist appointment. Connor wore his near-permanent beanie even though it was the middle of summer and held tightly on to Markus's hand as they made their way around for Connor to accept congratulations from friends and colleagues. 

He even had enough strength to go to Nines's and Gavin's anniversary dinner for the first time since they got married 2 years ago. Nines had felt guilty at the time because he knew the wedding would draw his attention away from Connor even though Connor reassured him that he would be just fine with Hank taking care of him for the time being. 

Connor was able to move into his own apartment and Nines was able to move full-time back in with Gavin. 

The cats were being weird around Nines. He figured that it was due to being around Connor as Sumo didn't really like the - what Connor called - "smell of death" due to the drugs and his body being so weak. It only became concerning when several weeks later the cats still ran when he entered the room. 

And the pain in his hip that gradually became nearly unbearable. Gavin was extremely adamant about Nines going to the doctor to avoid any of the shit that Connor went through. 

"If I get any other symptoms, I will," Nines reassured even though he could feel the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. Nines tried to justify it due to him being a runner. He had gotten hip pains before, but nothing nearly as bad as this. 

Gavin began to complain that Nines was sweating profusely in his sleep. He also got a flu that he couldn't shake no matter what he tried to get rid of it. Succumbing to his husband's demands, he marched himself into the oncologist's office one day. He brought Gavin to the follow-up appointment where they would be giving him his test results. 

Acute myelogenous leukemia. Nines didn't cry, again. He clenched his teeth and his eyes found Gavin's whose were glazed over. Nines had seen the same look on his partner's face when Nines had a gun pointed at him on one of their first crime scenes together. The fear for his partner's life nearly overwhelming the detective. 

He went to Connor's apartment immediately after his appointment. Connor cried, again. Hank held him close this time as Gavin lingered in the kitchen. Connor was holding Nines's hand while Nines looked blankly down at the floor. 

Gavin couldn't find the heart to let Nines go that night. The second they got into bed that night, Gavin's arms were around his husband and he ran his hands through his hair. Nines finally allowed himself to break down. He wept into Gavin's chest. He cried about the pain in his hip that was spreading down towards his knee. He cried about the hell that was to come. He cried about the pain that Gavin and Connor and Hank would go through and how they would go through it endlessly for Nines just how Nines did for Connor. 

Nines began chemo within the next month. Gavin would hold the garbage can for him as his reaction was a bit more severe than Connor's. Gavin would find him panting lightly on the couch at home, his head tilted back, chapped lips parted slightly. 

Vomiting occurred mostly at night. Nines would fly out of bed and sometimes, more frequently than either of them liked, he wouldn't make it to the bathroom. His appetite completely disappeared within the first few months and lived off of smoothies and completely smooth soups and even then he would find himself gagging after only a few sips. 

Connor came over frequently and would sometimes sleep on the couch. He would step in when Gavin just couldn't stand to watch Nines in pain. Nines understood and just appreciated that Gavin would come to him to his chemo sessions. 

Connor would stay home with Nines when Gavin had to work. Nines hated how helpless he felt, but he found that he couldn't catch his breath when he moved around and the pain in his thighs was unbearable. Connor would rub his back as he coughed up enough blood to warrant an ER visit. 

Gavin would come rushing to his hospital bed where Nines would ultimately be discharged, them not being able to give him anything without it being more damaging than helpful due to his weakened state. 

Hank came up as a match for a bone marrow transplant for Nines's hips which greatly alleviated some of the pain he felt in his legs. 

It lasted longer for Nines than it did for Connor, and that worried them. An appointment with a geneticist told the brothers that the cancer was genetic and there was nothing they could have done to stop it. 

After his 6 year battle, Nines finally got the all-clear. He had entered remission. Unfortunately, Nines had to get a double hip replacement and therefore could no longer do active duty in the DPD anymore. He became primarily an in-office interrogator and case filer. That was after he got back into work after the years of being in and out. 

Gavin and Nines's relationship had been tremendously strained during the whole ordeal and it took almost 6 months for Nines to be able to move back in with Gavin. Even though things did get quite difficult to manage during Nines's treatment, they realized how much they missed and loved each other when Nines came back and quite frankly, Gavin was just glad that Nines hadn't fucking died during the whole ordeal. He didn't leave his bedside the entire time Nines was in the hospital for his surgery and stayed with him temporarily the physical therapy that left Nines gasping for breath. 

They shared more kisses now. Nines told Gavin he loved him more and worked his ass off to recover so that he could finally give Gavin some fucking peace. 

"Through sickness and health, you prick," Gavin had joked more than once during everything and Nines was determined to make things better. 


End file.
